(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a washer for use with a tension tie member, where the washer provides a visual indication of the magnitude of the tension force in the tie member.
(2) Background
Tension tie members are commonly used in building construction to pre- or post-tension beams, columns, walls, or other structural elements. The tie members can be internal or external to the structural elements. The tie members are connected to the structural elements in a manner that applying a tension force in the tie member will deliver a corresponding compression force to the structural element. This compression force permits the structural element to resist an external load of a greater magnitude than the same element could have carried without the tie member installed.
Some types of construction techniques use materials that are difficult to consistently compress via tension tie members. For example, tension tie members used in wood frame construction are typically tensioned by a hand-held tool or machine, and such devices can be difficult to control or use. The resulting tension force in the tie members can vary greatly from one tie member to another.
It is an object of the load indicating washer described herein to provide a consistent and reliable visual indication of the magnitude of tension force in the tension tie member at the time of tie member installation.